Boulevard Baby
|location = Maisonette 9, Westminster |target = Vic Manzano |fail = Wasted Busted Tony dies Tony's car destroyed Tony abandoned Luis' dancing does not impress Monique Bahama Mamas security alerted before meeting Monique |reward = $3000 Pistol .44 |unlocks = ...Blog This! |unlockedby = Blog This!... Bang Bang |todo = Get in Tony's car. Drive Tony to Bahama Mamas. Go to the dance floor. Go to Monique and dance with her. Take out the owner. Get out of the club. Leave the area.}} Boulevard Baby is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony given to Luis Lopez by Tony Prince. Ray Bulgarin makes his first appearance of the game in this mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Tony's car *Drive Tony to Bahama Mamas *Go to the dance floor *Go to Monique and dance with her *Take out the owner *Get out of the club *Leave the area '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 3:10 Take less than 40% damage Dance perfectly with Monique. During the shootout in the club, don't harm any civilians, or Monique. Walkthrough Arriving at Maisonette 9 for another shift and after flirting and having sex with one of the guests. Luis is introduced to Ray Bulgarin, one of Tony's major debtors who was asked by Luis to keep him and his brother company while he attends to other business. There he proposes Luis cut ties with Tony to work with him during their private meeting as they feel Luis is more competent than Tony ever will be. Tony returns from his conversation with Rocco and considers the prospect of selling the club to the Russian Mob much to Luis' chagrin before being told to drive him somewhere. After the introduction Luis drives Tony to Bahama Mamas. During the drive, Tony explains that Rocco Pelosi wants Luis to seduce Monique, the girlfriend of Bahama Mamas owner Vic Manzano as part of the deal to pay off the debt owed to the Pelosi. The duo arrive at the club before Tony drives off. Luis enters the club and finds Monique on the dance floor. After dancing together, Monique takes Luis to the back office and gives him oral sex, whilst telling Maurice, a bouncer, not to disturb them. However, Vic arrives and walks into the office to find Monique under the table with Luis sitting in his chair. Vic, having lost his temper, attacks Monique and pulls a gun on Luis who realize the whole thing was set up by Rocco to end with either him or Vic getting killed. When Vic points the gun at Luis, shoot him and pick up his Pistol .44. Walk out of the office. The club's bouncers will start shooting at Luis, so shoot back. At this point, the clubbers begin to evacuate the club, so be careful not to shoot any. Head for the front door upstairs. Use cover and remember to reload frequently. After murdering the bouncers, Luis leaves the club and calls Tony who was surprised to find Luis angry at him for Rocco's deception. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "Algonquin hot spot Bahama Mama's was the scene of a grizzly shootout earlier." '' "''Reens of outer borough residents evacuated the club after a violent incident that began in the back office and left several dead. Although police are unsure exactly what happened, amongst those dead was club owner Vic Manzano, a man with alleged links to organized crime. City officials claim this is what happens when nightclubs are allowed to persist and said they will continue moves to shut them all down." Liberty Tree Newspaper "As if Algonquin residents didn't have enough reasons to resent the hordes of outer borough residents who stream into the center of the city every night, they're now putting them at the risk of being shot. Notorious bridge and tunnel mecca, dance club Bahama Mama's, was recently the site of a violent shootout that left several dead including club owner Vic Manzano." "Manzano was being investigated by the FIB for his links with organised crime in Liberty City and Las Venturas. He was also thought to be in a spat with members of the Ancellotti Crime Syndicate. Authorities are investigating these leads as possible motivations for the mass shooting. Meanwhile a group of Algonquin residents is lobbying the Civic Citadel to reclose the bridges to keep the bridge and tunnel menace out." Gallery Bulebulebulevarrrr.jpg|Luis letting Kay Hartman into the club. Luis&Unnamed Asian-In-Bathroom.png|Luis and Kay engaging in sex in the bathroom. BoulevardBaby2-TBoGT.jpg|Tony and Luis arrive at Bahama Mamas. Shooting vic.jpg|Luis against Vic Manzano. Boulevard Baby Shootout.jpg|Luis fights his way out of the club. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Various NPC's models of Al Di Napoli can be seen outside and inside of Bahama Mamas. *Various characters appear in this mission. Roman Bellic is seen entering the Maisonette 9, Rocco and Vince are seen by the entrance stairs drinking and talking with two women, Kay Hartman is seen in the bar and then has sex with Luis. *If the player waits for "Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz to come on, everyone on the dance floor will cheer. This is likely due to the song being featured in most advertisements for TBoGT. *When walking up the stairs after the shootout, a rare glitch can happen, which involves Luis falling through Blue Hell, then respawning outside the area that the player should normally leave, thus completing the mission faster. *In a pre-release screenshot (see the gallery), Luis and Tony arrived at the club in a Super Drop Diamond. A second screenshot features a black Super Diamond. *In the Liberty Tree article detailing the shootout, Ancelotti is mis-spelt as "Ancellotti". *Attempting to enter the subway station (the nearest station to Bahama Mamas is Frankfort Ave. Station) to use a train to leave the district where the club is located will result in no trains pulling into the station until the player walks a certain distance into the tunnel and completing the mission. It is unknown whether the trains are not entering the station, or they will take a long time to come in, though. *Vic does not actually have to be killed, Luis can simply run out of the club. However, this will not affect the call, Weazel News or the Liberty Tree's dialogue/article. Navigation }}es:Boulevard Baby pl:Boulevard Baby ru:Boulevard Baby Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions